


We'll figure it out, together

by Kjspirit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has a complicated relationship with Lilith and the emperor coven, But I ignored it in favor of lumity so..., Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Luz needs a hug, S1E18:Agony of a Witch, The blight siblings met Luz and they all immediately became ride or die for her, pre-relationship Luz/Amity, y'all ready for the finale? cuz i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjspirit/pseuds/Kjspirit
Summary: Amity stares in surprise as her brother and sister walk into her bedroom with Luz between them, crying and refusing to meet Amity's eyes. What happened?...AKA We all need some comfort after Agony of a Witch, but Luz especially. Luckily, Amity's here to give it to her
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 324





	We'll figure it out, together

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think the finale’s going to start with King, Luz, and maybe Hooty immediately going to save Eda? Yes. Do I know that Amity’s broken ankle is probably going to bench her for all of this? Yes. Do I still desperately want this scene? Absolutely
> 
> And I have to say racing to finish this before the finale episode airs plus my first week of classes really made the past few days fly by.
> 
> Also, sorry for the fact that Luz is basically retelling Agony of a Witch, but Amity wasn't there so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Amity sighs and pinches her nose as she forces herself to go through her class notes for the fourth time today. If she’s going to be missing school activities like the field trip yesterday, then she should be on top of her studies to make up for it. Still, it’s getting hard to focus. 

She’s granted a reprieve when her door slams open. She looks up in surprise to see her siblings with Luz standing between them. 

“Guys? What’s going on? Luz?” What was Luz doing here? Amity didn’t even realize Luz knew where she lived. Well, Willow probably could’ve told her, but it was still weird for her to turn up out of the blue. Then she actually looks at Luz and she can’t stop staring, afraid of what she finds there. There are tears streaming down her face and Luz won’t meet her eyes. So she looks to her brother and sister. 

“She just showed up,” Emira tells her as they gently usher Luz towards Amity’s bed. Luz stumbles a bit and both of Amity’s siblings steady her between them.

“Don’t worry,” Edric says with a sad smile, “nobody saw her come in. We’ll make sure no one comes your way.”

Amity nods her thanks. Once Luz is close enough Amity reaches out a hand; she’s too worried about Luz to overthink her actions. Luz slowly takes her hand and then in the blink of an eye she’s holding Luz curled up in her arms. Amity’s eyes widen as she looks to her older siblings hoping for some sort of guidance as to what she should do. Luz is trembling at her side, moving as close as she can to Amity on the bed. 

Edric rests a hand on her shoulder for a moment before heading for the door, Emira at his heels. “Call us if you need us,” he calls quietly over his shoulder. 

Amity huffs in frustration at the fact that they’re just leaving, but at the same time she’s glad that they won’t be able to see Luz like this any longer. The human is still trembling into Amity’s side as she sobs, and she should be allowed this moment without Emira and Edric watching her. Amity isn’t sure what to do, so she just holds Luz as best as she can while rubbing small circles on her back. Hopefully, when Luz calms down Amity will be able to help with whatever’s going on. It doesn’t matter what it is, a fractured ankle won’t stop her. 

Eventually Luz stops trembling. A little bit after that she stops crying into Amity’s shoulder. Amity lets herself take a shaky breath, thankful that what she’s doing seems to be helping. 

“Luz,” she whispers, afraid to set Luz off again but desperate to know what’s wrong. “What happened?”

Luz draws back slightly, and Amity shifts to follow her without thinking about it, keeping Luz close to her side. 

“It’s Eda.” Luz’s voice is raspy from crying. “She- she- the Emperor’s Coven took her! Lilith kidnapped me and fought Eda and the curse got her and it’s all my fault!”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Amity replies quickly, focusing on the only part of that explanation that she knows she can help with; focusing on the only part of that explanation that makes even a little bit of sense to her right now. 

Luz finally meets Amity’s eyes for the first time, anger and sorrow sharpening them. “Yes it is! I wanted to help heal Eda but all I did was get her captured!”

Amity takes a breath to focus, then pulls one of Luz’s hands into hers and squeezes hard. “Okay, Eda got captured. We’ll get her back. But if you can, I need you to explain why you needed to help her. You said she got cursed?”

Luz is still tense at her side, but she keeps her hand in Amity’s and squeezes back slightly. She closes her eyes tight then. “Lilith cursed Eda! Eda was cursed forever ago when she was younger, and she gets taken over and turned into an owl beast. It weakens her magic and the more magic she uses the faster the beast takes over. And she didn’t know who cursed her until today when Lilith confessed!”

Amity blinks as she takes it all in. Lilith, the head of the Emperor’s Coven, the woman in a poster on her wall, her mentor, had cursed Eda and captured her. Amity had known that the Emperor’s Coven was trying to capture Eda. Everyone did, really, the wanted posters were everywhere. But everyone also knew that it would never happen. It was Eda, wild magician, owl lady. She was one of the most powerful witches of the Isles, even if she refused to use proper magic.

But Lilith? How could she curse Eda? How could she curse her _sister_? Amity definitely hates her siblings sometimes, but she can’t imagine ever hurting them in such a way and she knows in turn that they would never do that to her. Curses are dangerous magic. They can twist and grow when not shaped correctly, and they can be impossible to reverse. 

“Are you sure?” She asks. She has to ask. She can’t quite manage to believe it. 

“Yes I’m sure,” Luz snaps and Amity flinches slightly. Luz notices and deflates, eyes returning to the bedspread beneath them. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to be angry and upset, but I can’t help unless I understand the problem.”

Luz nods and sinks into Amity’s side, leaning her head on her shoulder. The warmth immediately spreads through Amity as she carefully moves back to lean on her pillows, making sure to keep Luz’s hand in hers. 

Luz takes a breath before continuing, voice softer than before. “Lilith didn’t mean to confess, that’s how I’m sure. She was taunting Eda and it just slipped out. She cursed Eda, I’m sure of it. From the way Eda looked when she said it, Eda believed her too.”

Amity can’t help glancing at the poster of Lilith on her wall out of the corner of her eye. She’s met Eda. She’s seen the way the older witch is with Luz. The way she’s helped Luz nurture her special brand of magic. Honestly, since learning more about Eda she’s been able to recognize more of the witch’s habits and behaviors in Lilith as well. Their teaching styles are very different, but they have the same intensity. The same passion for magic. 

With every moment spent getting to know Eda it’s harder and harder to believe the wanted posters that are posted everywhere in the Boiling Isles. They just fade into the background after a while. Besides, after the grudgby match Amity even got to hang out at Eda’s home with Luz, Willow, and Augustus. It was different than before when she had been trying to help repair the damage she’d done to Willow’s mind. She was invited because they were friends and they wanted Amity there. Eda had complained and cracked jokes and brought them snacks. She was kind and an amazing teacher to Luz. 

If Lilith cursed her, what does that mean for Amity? Her parents set her up with the mentorship under Lilith. The Emperor’s Coven was expected from her after all. Any other route was failure by default. 

But Luz is leaning on her shoulder and holding her hand and her eyes are still puffy from crying and Amity can’t imagine doing anything other than getting Eda out by any means necessary with whatever power is available to them. 

Alright. Eda was cursed to turn into a mindless beast. By her sister. It weakened her magic. She was captured by Lilith. Amity frowns. Part of why everyone had just grown to accept that Eda would never be captured was because she was so good at evading the coven’s guards and escaping when that failed. How had Lilith gotten to her?

Then Amity remembers what Luz had said earlier and freezes. “Wait, Lilith kidnapped you?!”

“Yeah, we had the field trip to Emperor Belos’ castle yesterday.”

Amity frowns because that doesn’t explain anything at all. “Yeah, I remember. How did that end up with you getting kidnapped?”

Luz stiffens against her slightly. “I wasn’t going to go, because of how they treat Eda, but Willow told me that there were artifacts there and there was this hat that I thought would be able to heal Eda’s curse. So I went to take it.”

Amity nods. It must have been the Healing Hat. Amity has only ever read about the different artifacts kept by the emperor, Lilith’s promised to show her someday, but she knows that if the Emperor’s Coven values it, it must be powerful. 

“Willow, Gus, and I got caught trying to take it. We got locked in and then Lilith found us. The hat got destroyed and then she decided to use me as bait to get Eda. She locked me in some sort of bubble and sent Willow and Gus with her staff to Eda. Then we waited.” Luz turns a bit so that she can curl more into Amity’s side. Amity frowns as tears begin to soak through the shoulder of her shirt. She hates this. She hates that Luz is hurt. She hates that her mentor is the one who caused it. She hates that she has to ask Luz to keep going if she has any chance of helping. 

Amity gently moves Luz’s hand from her right to her left so that her right arm is free to go around Luz’s shoulders and hold her closer to her side. Luz practically melts into her arms and Amity has to take a few breaths because she can feel her entire face going red. There are more important things to focus on right now besides her gay panic. That can wait for another day. 

“What happened next?” Her question is as quiet as she can make it. Amity almost wishes that Luz doesn’t hear her so that she doesn’t have to keep explaining. But Luz does hear her.

“Eda came.”

Amity squeezes Luz tighter before she even realizes she’s made the decision to do so. The raw hurt in Luz’s voice was just so clear and devastating, despite being slightly muffled by Amity’s shirt. Her voice was empty of her usual joy. All that was left was pain and sorrow. 

“They fought. Lilith kept using me as a shield so that Eda would waste her magic by redirecting it away.” Luz exhales shakily into Amity’s shirt. “Eda used too much of her power. I escaped the bubble so I could try and help but all I did was give Lilith the upper hand. Lilith threw me over the bridge and Eda had to use the rest of her magic to keep me from being impaled. Then the curse took over and she transformed into the owl beast. She used the last of her magic to get me back on the bridge. And then… and then Lilith captured her. Lilith dragged her away, Amity! And I couldn’t do anything to stop her!”

Luz sits up and then pulls away in jerky motions, ripping her hand out of Amity’s to hug her knees to her chest and hide her tears. Amity’s crying too now, unable to remain unaffected by the sight of Luz crumbling in front of her. And Eda. Curses like that were complex. The best way to manage them was to lower magic usage so there was always a reservoir of magic available to fight the curse off in the background. It basically permanently takes some of a witch’s magic away, as it is constantly being used to fight it. And even that isn’t enough sometimes. It wasn’t for Eda, considering Luz said she’d turned into the owl beast before. For Eda to use all of her magic in that fight with Lilith and then transform…

Amity blinks away her tears and focuses on Luz. She moves forward but Luz stiffens when Amity reaches for her. Amity freezes, hand in the air between them, and then slowly pulls back to sit at the head of her bed. She keeps her hands where Luz can see them and talks as softly as she can. “This isn’t your fault, Luz.”

“Of course it is. I ruined everything.”

“You just wanted to help Eda. You couldn’t have known that Lilith would hold you hostage like that.”

“But I should’ve! The entire time that I’ve been in the Boiling Isles Eda’s been running from them and she said that I needed to take it more seriously, but I didn’t!” Luz raises her head from her knees and Amity can’t breathe as she sees the tears on Luz’s face paired with Luz’s anger at herself and her fear for Eda. 

“I wouldn’t have expected Lilith to do something like that either. She shouldn’t have. Putting an innocent in danger is never something that should be done, even to apprehend… someone wanted by the Emperor.” Amity just barely manages to stop herself from reflexively calling Eda a criminal. “Lilith is to blame for what happened to Eda, not you.”

Luz opens her mouth to argue, most likely, but Amity just shakes her head. “It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.”

Luz just stares at her. She’s still crying when she lunges forward and pulls Amity into a hug. Amity holds her as tightly as she can while Luz shakes against her. “It’s going to be okay, Luz. We’ll figure this out. Together.”

Amity doesn’t know how yet, but she knows they’ll be able to figure it out. Ever since Luz got here, she’s been surprising Amity left and right. They work well together. Amity still thinks of how exhilarating casting with Luz at Grom had been. Grometheus hadn’t stood a chance against them. Part of her is starting to think that they can handle anything as long as they do it together. 

Luz is starting to relax in Amity’s arms when she yawns, and Amity smiles softly over Luz’s shoulder. “When’s the last time you slept?”

Luz doesn’t say anything, and Amity raises an eyebrow. “Luz?”

Luz sighs. “I spent all night walking back to the owl house from the castle. And then I was talking with King and Hooty trying to plan what we should do. And then when it seemed impossible I came here.”

Amity’s been worried about whether she’s been managing to be a good friend to Luz, plus Willow and Augustus now that she’s apologized to Willow. It’s been so long since she’s let herself just be friends with people that she actually enjoys hanging out with, that it has been hard to let herself talk about things she cares about again without waiting to be mocked. She’s been trying so hard to be the friend that they all deserve. To know that Luz came to her when it felt like she ran out of options means everything to Amity. She’s doing _something_ right, at least. 

“You need to sleep, Luz. We won’t be able to do anything for Eda if you’re exhausted and not thinking straight.”

“They’ve already had her for too long, Amity,” Luz mumbles against her. Despite her complaint, Luz complies when Amity pulls out of their hug and starts to maneuver Luz so that she’s lying down. She lifts her head when prompted so that Amity can slide a pillow down for her. It’s already hard for her to keep her eyes open as she yawns again. Amity can’t help but wonder how long Luz has spent running on sheer panic and adrenaline after what she saw at the castle. 

“I know, Luz,” she whispers as she pulls a blanket over Luz. “But I need time to plan our rescue, anyway.”

“Mm, okay,” Luz says as she closes her eyes. 

Eventually Luz’s breaths even out against her and only once Amity’s certain that she’s asleep does she send a message to her brother and sister asking them to come back. They’re, of course, just on the other side of the door and Amity rolls her eyes. 

“How much did you guys hear?”

Edric gasps and puts a hand on his chest, “We would never!”

Emira smiles wryly, “We heard enough.”

“It was Emira’s idea,” Edric adds as they move closer. 

Emira grabs Amity’s desk chair to sit in. Edric tries to sit in her lap but Emira just shoves him off. Amity fights the urge to smile as she watches them shove each other back and forth fighting over the chair while also trying to be quiet enough that they don’t wake up Luz. Eventually Edric manages to dump Emira on the ground and take the seat. Emira huffs at him but cedes the victory, moving to hop up on Amity’s desk instead. 

“Do you have to sit on that?” Amity asks, annoyed, as she watches Emira’s butt mess up her stack of papers. 

Emira just shrugs. “It’s your fault for not having more chairs in here.”

“Yeah, come on, Mittens,” Edric adds, “where’s our chairs? It’s almost like you don’t want us to hang out with you.”

Amity narrows her eyes before she forces herself to take a breath.

Emira softens a bit from her perch on the desk. “Hey, I know we probably shouldn’t have listened. Especially since Luz was confiding in you, but she really worried us when she showed up. We’ll apologize to her when she wakes up.”

Amity nods as she looks down at Luz sleeping. “Okay.” She sighs as she looks back up at both of them. “Honestly, it’s probably good that you both listened. I don’t think I’d be able to get through explaining all of that. It was bad enough listening to Luz.”

“Yeah,” Edric agrees. “It was brutal just listening. I can’t imagine what it was like for you in here with her.”

Amity doesn’t bother acknowledging it. She just reaches over to tuck a loose strand of hair back behind Luz’s ear. Then she blushes when she remembers that her siblings are right there. She meets their eyes again, flushing more when she sees their knowing grins. 

“We won’t tease you, but only because it’s been a rough day. You should expect the usual jokes tomorrow,” Emira tells her with a smile and Amity just nods hurriedly as she tries to calm down and stop blushing. 

“Alright, so what’s the plan for getting Eda?” Edric asks. 

That’s enough to snap Amity out of her embarrassment. “What?”

“Did you honestly think we’d be able to listen to all of that and not want to help? Besides, Eda’s cool.” Edric says. 

Emira nods in agreement. “Yeah. Plus, we definitely can’t let our baby sister be cooler than us. I mean, committing treason? Our years spent mastering the subtle art of trouble and mischief would be outdone in minutes.”

Amity looks at them and takes in their smiles and for a second she thinks she’s going to cry. They’re going to stand by her and Luz and take on the Emperor’s Coven. Which means taking on their parents by default. Amity still can’t quite believe that _she’s_ considering it, and they’re throwing themselves in wholeheartedly. They haven’t flinched once; they’re just taking everything in stride. They trust Luz to be telling the truth about what happened to Eda. They want to help. 

“Don’t go all mushy on us,” Edric says with a smile, but the words are too soft to be effective. 

Amity wipes at her face before she smiles at them both. “Alright. Let’s figure out how to save Eda.”


End file.
